A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for inserting extraneous signals in broadcast programs selected to mimic segment dividers delimiting program and commercial segments and are calculated to discourage commercial skipping.
B. Background of the Invention
Video Cassette Recorders (VCRs) and Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) are well known devices that are used to record a broadcast program for time shifting. The term ‘broadcast program’ is used herein broadly to cover audio and video presentations that are transmitted by broadcasters, such as the major networks, to individual viewers over the air, by cable, satellite or any other means, including fixed media. VCRs record broadcast programs as analog signals on a magnetic tape. Digital video recorders compress the programs using known algorithms, such as MPEG, and then store them on a digital storage media.
During replay, commercials can be skipped by the viewers manually by using a FAST FORWARD button or other similar means present on all recorders. However, devices have been suggested that perform commercial skipping automatically. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0202772 published on Oct. 30, 2003, PCT International Publication No. WO 98/07273 published on Feb. 19, 1998 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,788 issued on Sep. 29, 1992, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. As discussed in US 2003/0202772, a typical broadcast program consists of a series of program segments and commercial segments separated from the program segments by segment dividers. The commercial segments may consist of advertising or other content not directly related to the program segments. Typically, segment dividers consist of dark frames (also called “black fields”). Some commercial skipping devices include means of detecting the segments by measuring the luminescence of video frames and identifying the “black fields” or segment dividers, and determining the temporal distance between groups of such dividers. Other commercial skipping systems locate commercial segments by detecting audio dropouts or the presence of stereo audio (where the program segments are not broadcast in stereo due to the use of the second audio program, i.e. SAP, to broadcast either in a second language or with alternative audio content). The device can replay recorded programs in several modes selected by a viewer. In one mode, all the commercial segments are skipped.
Of course, commercials represent an important source of revenue for the broadcasters. If the viewers have the ability to skip the commercials, then the value of these commercials will be greatly diminished and therefore, commercials may cease to be an important source of revenue. As a result, broadcasters may be forced to charge the viewers for what are now “free” television programs, using a subscription service, like HBO, a pay-per-view service, or other similar means. Alternatively, the broadcasters will have to fund the programs through private contributions and/or state funding, like PBS or by obtaining revenues through product placements within the programming itself. None of these funding means are particularly attractive to either the viewers, or the broadcasters.
However, if viewers are discouraged from commercial skipping, then the alternate means of funding programs may not be necessary.